Work in progress
by Chibi Duo1
Summary: Heh...I haven't really written out this fic all the way. It's a Sora and Riku fic, and it's really just an outline of stuff that happens. All I want to know is if it's good enough to write out, and maybe some help in writting it. Because I suck at this st


Sora and Riku are sitting at the waters edge Kiari walks up behind them they talk about leaving the island. Wakka Selphie and Tidus come up to them and ask what they are doing Riku says wishing Sora and Kiari look at each other and laugh Tidus challenges Riku to a fight but Riku says he can take on all three of them Kiari and Sora go off to the other side of the island as Riku starts the fight Kiari and Sora are talking about something Riku walks up behind them and hears the words alone and love he thinks that Kiari is trying to convince Sora to go on the raft alone with her because she just told him that she loves him He asks what they're doing and Kiari just says making plans but Riku hears Sora says plans that'll never happen under his breath after that Riku's in a really good mood and tells Sora all about the fight Sora wants to prove that he's a good fighter too so he goes to challenge Tidus and them to a fight he barely wins but a win is still a win Sora tells Riku that he beat'em too Riku smiles and challenges Sora to a fight Sora loses but Riku's a good sport about it later that night Sora can not stop thinking about Riku and how he's always better at everything Sora vows to prove himself to Riku as he drifts off to sleep Sora's last thoughts are why he wants Riku to be so proud of him doesn't he like Kiari wouldn't he rather her be impressed. The next morning Sora can't find Riku anywhere he asks Kiari where he is a she makes fun of him and asks why he's so into looking for Riku blushing Sora responds that he's just worried Kiari gets jealous and says he's spending to much time and should calm down Sora says that he's just fine and doesn't need her advice Kiari gets mad and they get into an argument Kiari runs off crying and Sora doesn't know what to do he decides to follow Kiari but can't find her so he goes to Riku's house and gives him a doll of mermaid Riku smiles and gives Sora a hug Kiari sees this and kinda gets mad a bit more that night Sora has a dream about Kiari and Riku they're on the beach then everything is sucked into darkness Kiari disappears and Riku just walks off into the sea Sora tries to follow Riku but the heartless attack him he gets the keyblade and then fights them and one of the big heartless off then this strange guy appears out of nowhere and talks about darkness and how Riku will open his heart to the darkness soon and that Sora will follow into the darkness in fact almost every other word this man says is darkness Sora asks about Kiari and the guy replies that she holds no interest to him then there is more darkness and Sora hears someone's voice calling him he wakes up and looks around he's in Riku's bed he gets up and finds Riku asleep on his couch Sora looks and smiles at Riku then remembers his dream and frowns Riku stirs in his sleep Sora goes into the kitchen and makes breakfast Riku wakes up and laughs at Sora calling him a good wife Sora gets mad and walks outside where Kiari is waiting Riku runs out of the house to apologize but he sees Kiari and Sora running off together Riku looks down at the ground and goes back inside Sora and Kiari and playing just a fun little game of tag.with two people when Kiari asks Sora who does he like more her or Riku Sora doesn't know how to respond He tells Kiari that he loves her like a sister then she asks about Riku Sora kinda blushes but just then Riku appears holding something in his arms Kiari runs up to him and hugs him Riku kinda smiles at Kiari but looks strait at Sora who blushes and looks down at the ground Riku walks over to Sora and apologizes then offers the doll back Sora looks at the doll then up at Riku very hurt Riku asks what's wrong and Sora replies if Riku doesn't like the doll then he shouldn't have excepted it in the first place Sora's about to take the doll but Riku raises it out of his reach and says he loves the doll but he thought it was a symbol of friendship then Riku looks at the doll and tells Sora that he doesn't think he's good enough to be Sora's friend Sora starts to laugh and hugs Riku who blushes a little and hugs him back they turn around just remembering that Kiari probably saw all of this but she's nowhere to be found Riku says she either went home or to the secret place and Sora agrees then tries to go after her Riku laughs and says if she went off on her own she probably just wants to be alone and Sora agrees again then asks Riku if he wants to go for a swim since usually they have the whole beach on the other side of the island to themselves Riku suggests that they go skinny dipping but Sora says he swore never to do that again after the time he got sunburned on his butt they both laugh and decide the best thing is to go back to there houses and get their swim trunks that way Riku can put up the doll as well as Riku is walking back to his house he hears something and goes off to find what made that noise it turns out to be that strange guy from Sora's dream the man talks about how Riku will never become happy never realize his dreams and that he should come with the guy right now Riku's about to go with him until he looks at the mermaid doll and then looks back up at the guy and smiles the smile quickly turns into a laugh and Riku tells the guy that there are some things some people worth more than just his dreams the strange guy turns away and just before he disappears he says that maybe Riku should think about the other person's dreams as well as his own Riku stands there for a few seconds before remembering that he's going swimming then goes off to his house when Riku comes back to the other side of the island (using the little tunnel not the door) he hears two people laughing Riku walks down to the beach slowly so he's not seen by Sora and who ever else is with him when he gets down to the trees he sees that it's Kiari who's with Sora Riku's about to go over there when Kiari asks if Sora's told Riku yet when Sora shakes his head no Kiari kinda yells at Sora for being so lazy she says that he should just tell Riku and get it over with Sora tells Kiari that if she wants Riku to know so badly then she should just tell him Riku hears this and thinks that maybe it's either that Sora and Kiari are going out or maybe that Sora has something important to tell him Riku blushes thinking about something then runs to his friends and asks when'd Kiari get back Sora tells him that he saw her walking to his house so he invited her Kiari then replies that she can't stay long in fact she needs to go home right now to finish her chores Riku and Sora wave good bye to her then Riku tackles Sora into the water they kinda wrestle around for a while splashing and dunking each other until Riku asks what is it that Sora wants to tell him Sora gets really red in the face and quickly tells Riku about the dream he had when Sora sees the color drain out of Riku's face he asks what's wrong Riku lies and tells Sora he swallowed some salt water Sora laughs at him then splashes him before you know it they're wrestling in the water again its dusk when they get done playing around in the water Riku and Sora are laying down on the beach with their arms spread out their hands almost touching Riku looks over at Sora and notices that Sora's looking up at the sky Riku asks what Sora's thinking about and he replies he's thinking about the raft and all the worlds that they're going to see Sora smiles and looks at Riku then says maybe we'll find the world where the doll came from Riku smiles then sits up and looks down at Sora making Sora blush Riku laughs and gets closer to Sora making Sora blush even more Riku smiles and tells Sora he watched him when he fought Tidus and the others as Riku moves closer to Sora he tells him that he thinks that Sora is a very good fighter probably good enough to beat himself Sora blushes like crazy and can't seem to find his voice to tell Riku thank you or to tell him that he's getting really close that's when Riku sits up leaving Sora extremely confused not to mention turned on but he's not about to tell Riku that Riku kinda laughs to himself and Sora sits up then asks him what's so funny Riku smiles and points downward as Sora's eyes follow Riku's finger Sora jumps up and makes an attempt to cover himself up Riku kinda crawls over to Sora and pulls Sora's hands away then looking up at Sora Riku asks him why he's like that Sora can't seem to find his voice as Riku starts to list off some interesting things about himself to see if they were the cause of Sora's bulging after listing off a couple of things Riku stands up and presses his own hard on against Sora's making Sora gasp for breath Riku just smiles again and kisses Sora on the forehead then whispers that it's getting late and that Sora's mother will be worried he then adds that he better get home or she's gonna find them like this on the beach this brings Sora back to reality Riku kisses Sora on the cheek then whispers in his ear I love you then runs off leaving one very confused boy behind that night Riku's in bed snuggling with the doll that Sora gave him and thinking of Sora until he falls asleep in his dream him and Sora only are on the raft and they come to this other island but it's much bigger than anything Destiny Island could be him and Sora get off the boat holding hands and none of the people on the island seem to care about that they're all just interested in where they came from Riku and Sora are laughing as they explain everything to the curious villagers but then everything is engulfed in black fire and Riku is all alone then the man in the hood appears and tells Riku he is a fool to think that could ever happen the man tells Riku that he'll never will realize his dream that way that the only way to leave this world is to go through the "door" of the world Riku begs for the man to tell him where the door is but the man says he won't tell until Riku is completely in the darkness Riku doesn't understand what he means the man replies that as long a Riku has light left in his heart he can never reach the other worlds with or with out Sora and Kiari that's when Riku remembers Kiari and how he's been ignoring her the man seems to sense this and calls Riku a selfish being only thinking for himself he tells Riku that in order to lead the others to their dreams he needs not be afraid of the Darkness any longer then the man reaches out his hand Riku's about to take his hand but all of the sudden he is woken up by a tapping noise Riku rubs his eyes and looks out the window and gets hit in the forehead with a little pebble he looks down and sees Sora standing on the beach in his pajamas Riku grabs his pajama pants puts them on the goes downstairs quietly to meet Sora when Riku gets outside Sora practically tackles him to the ground in a big hug Riku asks Sora what happened and Sora replies that he had a nightmare where Riku was swallowed up in a black abyss Riku looks down at Sora who seems almost on the verge of tears and kisses him on the lips after a while Riku tells Sora that he's not going anywhere without him or Kiari Sora smiles and tells Riku he loves him Riku then embraces Sora they sit on that Papu tree until looking at the stars until Sora speaks up he tells Riku that in the secret place he drew a picture of Riku when he was a bit younger and that Kiari had drawn a picture of him Riku asks so what and Sora laughs and says that he's such a crappy artist that Kiari thought it was a picture of her Riku and Sora laugh for a while then Sora looks at the fruit of the Papu tree and smiles he asks Riku if he's heard of the ledged and Riku replies that of course he has Sora asks for Riku to tell it to him Riku tells Sora that if two people eat one half of the same Papu fruit the will be destined to be part of each other's lives forever Sora smiles and looks at Riku then Riku getting the hint gets a fruit and rips it in half giving one half to Sora who smiles and asks Riku if this is really what he wants Riku replies that of course he wants this ever since he and Sora have been friends he had wanted this at first it was just to be friends for ever but now it's to be Sora interrupts him and says lovers Riku looks up at Sora and blushes then nods his head and mumbles so you've thought of it too Sora smiles and says of course he has he's only human and Riku is really hot Riku blushes and laughs then says that he thinks Sora's really hot Sora blushes and starts to eat his share of the fruit Riku smiles and eats his Sora comments that it kinda tastes like pineapple Riku thinks it kinda tastes like peaches they finish the fruit and hug each other and Riku asks if Sora would like to spend the night at his house Sora says he should get home then kisses Riku on the cheek and goes home Riku looks up at the stars then walks back to his house smiling brightly but his smile quickly fades when he thinks of how he's been ignoring Kiari he makes a promise to himself to pay more attention to her even if he doesn't really want to Riku convinces himself that she's been more than nice to him but he hasn't returned her good gestures the next morning instead of going to Sora's house Riku goes over to Kiari's to see if she would like to hang out with him of course she says yes Riku asks what she wants to do and Kiari replies that she would like to go to the secret place and draw some more Riku asks if Kiari wants to invite Sora along but she just shakes her head and says she doesn't feel like hanging out with him right now Riku wants to know why but she just says that she always hangs out with him and being alone with Riku is a good change Riku agrees for the sake of her feelings but she takes it as that he likes her more than Sora which is not the truth Kiari doesn't know about the Papu fruit and thinks that there's still hope for her to either take Sora or Riku Kiari takes Riku back to the secret place when they get there they see the door Riku almost faints but Kiari just goes on like there's nothing there Kiari tells Riku that he looks pale and should lay down he does then Kiari uses him for a pillow snuggling up against him Riku feels a bit uncomfortable but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings to he keeps his thoughts to himself Riku thinks of Sora and wonders what he's doing and hopes that he won't be to made for Riku not inviting him he's day dreaming about Sora and when they shared the fruit when all the sudden he feels a pressure on his lips his first thoughts are that Sora's there and kissing him but then he quickly remembers that the only other one there is Kiari Riku pushes Kiari off of him and stands up turning just in time to see Sora running back out of the passage Riku knows Sora saw Kiari kiss him and tries to run after him but Kiari hangs on to his legs Riku yells at her to leave him alone but she won't let go she tells Riku that Sora's a fag and that he shouldn't hang out with him Riku stops moving and looks down at Kiari she's crying fake tears and tells Riku that Sora wants nothing more than to be sexual with Riku and that she's trying to save Riku from Sora Riku gives Kiari one good shake making her let go of him Riku tells Kiari that she should be ashamed of herself that she's the lowest thing he's ever seen Sora is her friend or was and she betrayed him Sora told Kiari something about himself that should not matter to whether or not she was friends with him and for her information Riku tells her that he loves Sora just like Sora loves him and that they've had many chances to do anything and Sora always backs away and if she doesn't have anything more to say or do that could ruin his life more than she has he needs to go and find Sora Riku finds Sora sitting on the Papu tree almost crying looking up at the clouds Riku walks up behind Sora and begs him to listen at first Sora won't in fact there yelling draws Tidus and them up to the little island Riku looks at Sora then around at the others then back at Sora and tells Sora right in front of everyone that he loves him of course the others are shocked but they get over it quickly and tell Sora that he's got quite a catch there and that he needs to forgive him Riku pleads with Sora even gets on his knees and tells the entire story of what happened in the cave Sora just hugs Riku tightly Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka leave them Sora and Riku are basically making out the rest of the day until they both look at each other and in one second both agree that they love each other so much they want to express it physically and we end it there.. 


End file.
